Final Fantasy X3
by Seriyu-the-ice-dragon
Summary: Takes place a year after the end of Final Fantasy X-2. Just Read and Review for there will be some things that I can't talk about now. Also read my other story
1. Ch1 The Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides Sarin Ruba (pronounced RAoo- baeah).  
  
A group of people equal to a small squad are sitting at a couple of tables chatting amongst themselves while eating food on military style trays. Five people enter four men and one woman. The man in red and glasses, the dark skinned man in green, and the blonde man with one eye and red and blue all look to be in their late teens while the fourth man and the woman in black with two red eyes both look to be about 16 or 17. The younger man is the only one who has any kind of weapon at his side, a one handed sword with a black skull near the handle and two identical curved knives on each hip. This man is dressed in a long brown trench coat that goes down to his ankles, brown pants, brown shirt and brown boots. The front part of his hair is spiked down in front of his eyes, while some of the back is tied up in a pony tail. He is wearing black goggles over his eyes.  
  
"Man, as soon as I get accepted I'm going to request to go down to Kilika and help them rebuild down there." The man in brown said.  
  
"We just have to see if you get accepted first. You can't let your self get too confident in your abilities." The man in red said.  
  
"SARIN RUBA!!!!!" one of the soldiers watching the group yelled at the man in brown as he walked up to the group  
  
"Yevon, I have been here for a month now and you still haven't gotten the name right. It is pronounced RAoo-baeah. If you choose on calling me by my full name then you need to get it right." Sarin said to the guard.  
  
"Don't care about that. You need to lose the weapons, boy. There are not to be any weapons held by Crimson Squad canidates unless you are on the field or in training. And loose the goggles, you look ridiculous." The guard said.  
  
Sarin just laughed off the last comment, he was used to people saying that too him but he preferred to wear them because of his "unusual" heritage. He did however; hand over the sword and the blades that were at his side. After getting their food the five people walked to an empty table and continued their conversation after being interrupted. Sarin took the seat across from the woman in black.  
  
"I just realized that I didn't catch any of your names." Sarin said while looking at the woman in black  
  
"I'm Nooj, the guy dressed like a Yevon priest is Barali, and the blond is Gippal. The girl's name is Paine." The man in red said, and when hearing the Nooj say his name he looked at him with an eye brow raised.  
  
"So you're—"Sarin was about to finish he was interrupted by Paine.  
  
"What's with the goggles? The only people that seem to wear them are Al Bhed, but you don't seem like one because you don't carry around any Al Bhed machina." Paine said, and after she finished he lifted his goggles up and onto the top of his head and then opened his eyes to reveal one eye to be ocean blue and the other to be an Earthen brown color.  
  
"I've seen eyes like that before." Barali said after looking at Sarin for a while.  
  
"Yea, Lady Yuna has the same kind of eyes. Isn't she half Al Bhed or something?" Paine put in.  
  
"Well I am the same way. My mother was an Al Bhed, named Ruba, and my father was a former Guardian, when he was young, who moved in with my mother after he spent a few years aboard an Al Bhed ship he gained their trust and learnt the language. I spent 6 years of my life at Home, but after my parents where murdered in Luca on their way to the docks to come back from a Blitzball game, so I packed up what little stuff I had at the time and wandered around Spira looking for any clues to find out who did it so that I could kill them when I got strong enough. Oh well enough about me." Sarin puts the goggles back over his eyes and finishes the food he had taken. Just then Maester Kinoc entered the area and addressed the crowd when they quiet down and look up at him.  
  
"We will be having the final test for the candidates for membership to be members of the Crimson Squad. You will be separated into groups of four. Some one will be recorder while the other three with fight. Your objective will be to investigate the cave that in Mushroom Rock Road. Recorders you are to record whatever you see in there. The other three will have to protect the recorder from any fiends that appear. That is all." Maester Kinoc said and then left. Everyone picked out their groups and much to Sarin's disappointment; he missed out getting in the group with Paine. He gathered up his sword and daggers and put them in their right place and got in a group but never left an eye off Paine.  
  
"As soon as this is over I am going to ask her out." Sarin thought out loud to himself.  
  
Now inside the cave  
  
"Yevon, this place is almost like the Farplane!" Sarin said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
And almost as if waiting for some one to say that, pyreflies began to swarm around people and people began to scream and fire off their guns at random directions and even deliberately at each other. Sarin himself would be just like them but for some reason he was left alone from the pyreflies, probably because he left his gun back at the base because it was the one piece of machina that he hated. He watched as one of the protectors had shot and seriously wounded the other protector and then shot and killed the recorder. He then fell down dead with a shot to the head by the first protector that he had shot, that one then died of his wound. Sarin then ran towards Paine and the others and stopped there and watched as Nooj, Barali, and Gippal had their own guns pointing at each other and put them down, apparently breaking what ever hold that was over them. Sarin was about to walk up to Pain and check to see if she was all right when the last of the candidates with guns managed to fire one shot off towards Paine. Paine turned and looked as the man fired the gun and then saw Sarin jump in the way of the bullet and dropped to the ground holding his right shoulder that had been hit. He then pulled out a secret knife he had in his coat and threw it at the man, hitting him right in the throat. He was dead before he hit the ground. Sarin just laid there holding onto the wound. Paine ran up to him to see if he was ok.  
  
"Can you stand, Sarin?" Paine asked helping him up.  
  
"Yea, but you four need to get out of here. I'm just going to rest for a while." He said as he propped up against a wall. He handed Paine the large sword.  
  
"Here...you keep it...as a gift." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you. Hope to see you when you leave here" She said as she took the sword. As she turned her back, and large one-eyed wolf appeared and jumped at Sarin, He quickly drew one of the daggers from his hip and thrust it into the wolf's eye. As Paine was about to turn around, Sarin told her to leave and as she did Sarin killed the fiend and then dropped to the ground, bloody but otherwise intact. Before he passed out he managed to give himself a healing potion and then slipped out of consciousness.  
  
3 years later  
  
Paine is tossing around in one of the beds aboard the Celsius.  
  
"SARIN!!!!!!!" she yells as she snaps awake. "Damn, it was that dream again." She said as she put her head in her hand.  
  
"You have that nightmare a lot?" Asked Nooj at the foot of her bed.  
  
"No, Captain, just on the eve of the mission that would have chosen who would be Crimson Squad members. Every year since then I had that bad dream. I'll tell you about it some other time." Paine said as she covered her self as she got up from the bed. "Also do you mind?" She said as she pushed Nooj out of the way.  
  
"Just show up on the bridge after you have something to eat and get dressed. There is something we got to show you and you have a visitor.  
  
Author's note- Yea this is my second fic. This one of many fics that I have been thinking up a lot while at work. You can be surprised at what you can think of while cleaning a school during the summer. And listening to Anime theme songs and other stuff like that. Hope you people read my other story Anime Invasion and please R&R this one as well. 


	2. Ch2 New character and changes

Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides Sarin Ruba (pronounced RAoo-baeah) and the character named Avi (Carla).  
  
Paine is dressed in her normal black leather outfit with her hair in a jumbled mess that she always had it in. She walks towards the elevator and as he enters and pushes the button for the Bridge.  
  
"Sarin I hope you made it out ok." Paine then laughed to her self. "I had just met him that day. Why is it that I have that dream with him in it? Damn if only I could remember the rest." When the elevator got to the bridge she walked up to the door and it opened. As she looked in she noticed the normal crew; Nooj (Captain), Baralai (Navigator), Gippal (Engineer), and Avi (The Sphere Watcher, it was her job to keep an eye on all the spheres that have been found). Also there was an unusual girl who seemed familiar to Paine but she couldn't place her.  
  
"Ok Nooj, what is so damn important?"  
  
"Hehehehe...that's just like you Paine." Said the girl wearing; green hot pants, yellow bikini top, and whose blond haired was lying flat and 3 inches from her shoulders.  
  
"Um...do I know you?" Paine asked.  
  
"How could you forget your old pal Rikku? I've only been gone for a couple of months." Rikku said.  
  
"I just didn't recognize you with your hair cut so....short. What's been up?" Paine asked.  
  
"Well nothing much. I just want to say that Yuna is asking for you to be with her to watch the Championship game in Luca. Also I am planning a party to celebrate the wedding." Rikku said with a smile.  
  
With the mention of a wedding everyone but Avi look at Rikku with a question look.  
  
"What? Oh don't tell me you didn't know that Him and her are getting married. Well they are and you all are going to be there right? Just don't tell Yuna about the party. It's a surprise so shhhhh." Rikku said then put her finger to her mouth.  
  
"So Nooj what did you want to show me?" Paine asked.  
  
"Its more of what Rikku has to show us. It's some sphere that was given to her that she insisted on showing the whole group." Said Nooj who then turned to Avi, "That goes for you as well Carla!"  
  
Avi just turns around in her chair and rolled her green eyes. "God, I've been working for you for a year! I have told you a lot of times that I don't want to be called by my real name!"  
  
Gippal, Rikku, Nooj, and Barali just laughed as Paine looked at the girl with wide eyes. Avi then turned to Paine. "What?"  
  
"Sorry you just reminded me of an old friend. Now Rikku what about this sphere you wanted to show?" Paine said.  
  
"Right anyway," Rikku said while pulling out a sphere. "This sphere was personally handed to by from and old friend of ours, Paine. You won't recognize him because he had his face covered a lot."  
  
Rikku turned on the sphere and it shows a blond haired teenage boy standing in an Al Bhed outfit with his arms crossed behind him. "Hello Sphere Hunters. My name is Shinra, president and founder of the Shinra Corporation. If you are watching this then you have been giving this sphere by one of Shinra Corps employees, it is one of eight handed to Sphere Hunters through out all of Spira. You and your group will go to Luca in three weeks time and show this sphere to the attendant at the boat docked at dock 4. You will get more information as to what this has to do and why you must be at that boat. Thank you and hope to see you there."  
  
The five just stare at the image of Shinra as he fades and they are all quiet until Avi breaks the silence.  
  
"He's cute. You think he's single?"  
  
"Wait so that means you are working for Shinra now!? I thought you left to help with the reconstruction of Home." Gippal said  
  
"I did but Brother and Buddy said that they got it covered. Besides, who else could Shinra trust to head the R&D division?" Rikku said  
  
"Thanks Rikku. Tell Shinra that we will be honored to show up." Nooj said.  
  
"Glad to see you again" Barali said and then went back to his seat in front of the Map.  
  
"Um, Rikku there is something I need to talk to you about in private." Paine said as she walked off the bridge and towards the elevator. Rikku quickly followed and got in as well. Paine then hit the button that led to the Deck. They were quiet all the way to the top and even as the walked towards the Sea Gull figure head at the front of the ship.  
  
"Rikku, you wouldn't happen to have heard any information a guy named Sarin Ruba, would you?" Paine asked keeping her eyes out at watching the water in front of her.  
  
Rikku thought for a while "I do remember hearing something about a little half Al Bhed kid around 6 or 7 who left Home after his parents were killed but I don't remember his name. Never did hear any more since then. Sorry. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. I'll be glad to be there." Paine said and then walked back towards the elevator.  
  
The Celsius sped towards Luca and then landed outside Luca and everyone got out. Barkeep stayed and kept watch on the ship. They all headed towards the Ticket counter and when they got there they were met by another surprise. There waiting for them was a dark haired woman with a long blue skirt, knee high black boots, white sleeveless shirt with a symbol holding it together in the front and a long pony tail that went from the bottom of the back of her hair to the ankle. A man in yellow with red hair that is up in a wave, a woman in a black dress with a little child carrying a moogle doll are there as well.  
  
"Hey there they are!" Said the man in yellow, as the woman in the blue dress ran up to them.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" said Barali.  
  
"Yuna?" said Nooj, Gippal, and Paine.  
  
"What? Oh you like?" Yuna said while spinning around. "Now come on the Tournament is going to start soon so we need to get good seats."  
  
As they all walked towards the stadium they were unaware that they were being watched by a man in a dark green cloak and hood with his body covered.  
  
"Finally, after all this time I have seen you again. I think now I will show my self." said the man. But as he was beginning to walks up to the group he was stopped by some one.  
  
"Hey part timer! Get ready the game is going to be starting soon so you need to be in your uniform. That means now!"  
  
The man in the hood took off his hood to reveal a man with brown hair, a scar between his right eye and nose and goggles over his eyes.  
  
"Yes sir. Oh and I am done after this game if that is all right with you." He said as he headed towards the changing room."  
  
----------------------------------------End chapter------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Yea that's it for chapter two. I know it's not much but I wanted to get something up. Don't worry the next chapter will be better....I hope. 


	3. Ch3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides Sarin Ruba (pronounced RAoo-baeah) and the Al Bhed character named Avi (Carla). In case you are wondering: no I won't be playing out every move by the teams. Mostly because that would be boring, and I don't remember the damn player's names.

"So when is His game going to be, Yuna" Paine asked.

"He has the second game so in about 10 minutes I guess." Yuna said.

"How about we get some food, ya?" Wakka asked. Lulu just laughed and looked down at their kid.

"I agree with Wakka. Vidian looks hungry and it won't take that long to get to the food court and back." Lulu said.

"So it's decided then. Off to the food court!" Rikku said in her strange ability to have over optimism on the smallest of tasks.

As the six of them headed towards the food court, a man in a moomba costume with balloons walked up to them.

"Here have a nice balloon." The man said and then after handing the balloons to the others made the noise that moomba's made. He then looked over to Paine and out of no where he pulled out a black rose.

"And for you miss, whose beauty equals that of the Thunder Plains." After which he did a back flip and ran to the balloon stand to get more and continued to look around for people to give balloons to. Paine just looked at the flower and then too the man in the moomba outfit with a looks of mixed surprise and curiosity.

"What's wrong Paine?" asked Yuna.

"I don't know it's just something about him seemed familiar that's all." Paine said as she put the flower behind her ear and went back to her normal behavior.

And so they all got their food and walked back to the arena and watched the game. At the end of the game there was a lot of cheering for the Aurochs had won and advanced to the second round of the tournament. (I just want to apologize for this. It would be better but I can't remember the team names and crap like that. So let's just skip to the end shall we?)

After the tournament, Rikku, Paine, and Lulu managed to get Yuna away from her fiancé and the rest of the Aurochs and Wakka, who was stuck with Vidina, went towards the nearest bar to celebrate.

"Meet you at the "Place" in about an hour ok Wakka?" asked Rikku as they walked away.

"Sure thing Rikku!" Wakka said as they walked off in the opposite direction.

"What place Rikku?" Yuna said with her curious tone.

"Oh nothing Yunie. Say let's have Paine here tell us about her boyfriend!" Rikku said to change the subject before Yuna got suspicious of her plan.

"I don't have a boyfriend Rikku." Paine said.

"Sure you don't. Then who is Sarin?" Rikku said as she quickly moved in front of Paine and looked her in the eyes as she pointed a finger at Paine and got a big grin on her face.

"He was...someone who died the day that Nooj, Barali, Gippal, and I tried out for the Crimson Squad." Paine said as she looked down and Rikku just standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Oh sorry. Any way let's get going! We shouldn't be late for the party!" Rikku said as she and Paine ran towards the place she told Wakka and the others to meet them.

"Wait what part?" Yuna yelled as she followed them. As they ran away a dark shadow followed them.

Yuna finally caught up with the other two out side a bar and after she caught her breath they walked in.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone inside yelled as Yuna entered with Paine and Rikku following her. They all partied well into the night and then Paine went out to get some fresh air the shadowed figure appeared in front of Paine.

"Who are you?" Paine asked.

Surprisingly it was the voice of a female that answered. "I am just someone who has to show you something important, Paine. Please follow me."

Paine was curious too know how the woman knew her name, who she was, and what the strange woman needed to show her. After a couple of minutes of walking, the shadowed figure led Paine into an alley way and took off her cloak to reveal a young woman who looks like Seung Mina from Soul Caliber 2 in her second outfit (the red one) She held out a sphere and in a bright flash of light Paine saw many images and then when the light faded the woman disappeared and Paine even more confused as to what just happened. Paine just shrugged it off and went back to where the party was.

End chapter.

A.N. - Yea this chapter wasn't the best but come on I've been busy with work, went to the Warp Tour, busy with my Fencing Class. I promise the next chapter will be better. I'll actually get to the wedding of Yuna and her fiancée and Sarin will finally make an appearance. Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy my stories.


	4. Sarin's introduction

Disclaimer- I don't own anything other than what I have already said I owned.

A/N- I have heard about the sequal staring Rikku but that was just a rumor, about a year before FFX-2 came out there were rumors about a FFX side story thing staring Yuna and one staring Rikku. They bother were scraped and FFX-2 was born. Also I heard that FFX-2 was planed even while FFX was made. Someone told me that in the Japanese version of X Sin's name was Shuyin and they just shortened it to Sin for the European and American fans, but when Cid got to that part about the final show down with Shin, they didn't take out the Sh sound. Yea so anyway, thanks for the reviews and I apologize for the crappiness of the last chapter. This one will be better.......I hope.

Paine kept running; her heart was beating harder and harder as she kept running from the dark figure that was chasing after her. All she was thinking was how the others were all slain with out leaving so much as a scratch on this monster. Nooj has been impaled by his own arm into a wall, Gippal was shot in the chest by his own gun, and Barali had been run threw by the Dark Warrior's own sword and then had his neck broken. She ran turned to the left, and then to the right, but no matter what she could do to escape from the warrior, he was there with his eyes staring down at her. She then turned again and ran into a dead end and then turned around to see the Dark Warrior staring at her. His dark colored eyes were gleaming in the torch light. She held her sword in her hand and charged the Warrior. He kicked her in the stomach and as she fell to the ground and looked up.

"Sarin........" was all she could say before the Warrior brought down his sword that was still painted in the blood of Barali.

Paine then let out a blood curdling scream and jumped up from her bed in the Luca Hotel that she went too after the party. Nooj was the first to rush into the room too see what was wrong.

"You ok? What was with the screaming?" He asked. Paine just looked at him with a mix of horror and happiness.

"Thank god you're not dead Nooj. I had the most horrible nightmare ever. You....and, and Gippal, and, and....Barali all killed! It was the most horrific thing ever." Paine managed to say as she sat down on her bed and covered herself with the blanket from the bed.

"Well it's like you said "It's just a nightmare". There's nothing to be concerned about." Nooj said.

Just then Gippal and Barali ran in because they were outside when they heard the scream and ran up to the top floor that Paine was in.

"We heard some screaming is everything ok?" Barali asked.

"Yea Paine just had a nightmare, nothing to get too worked up over." Nooj said as he got up from the bed and headed to the door.

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare. Care to talk about it?" Gippal asked.

"I never want to make any mention of it again. It was too bad." Paine said as she got up from the bed and got dressed as Gippal and Barali headed out the room.

Paine had thought of wearing her usual black leather out fit but because of that unnerving nightmare she had wanted to stay away from that outfit for a while. She instead put on tight green leather pants with matching boots, white loose fit shirt and kept her hair laying flat on her head instead of in its normal matted look. After she got ready she headed down to the lobby of the Hotel and apologized to everyone there for they were just about to call the authorities because they thought someone was about to be killed. After the initial shock at the sight of Paine from Rikku and Yuna, they all headed to the city exit and said their good byes because The Gullwings were of course going to take the Celsius to Bevelle where the wedding was to take place, while the others had their own form of transportation.

As the Celsius landed outside Bevelle, and they all got to the Temple, they were surprised by what they saw. All of the Al Bhed were arguing with the New Yevon priests and everyone else was just murmuring amongst themselves.

"What is going on? They seem to be arguing more so then ever." Paine said.

"You didn't hear? Some Al Bhed scum tried to kill the Praetor." Said a New Yevon priest.

"I don't think it was an Al Bhed." Gippal said

"Hmff, of course you would say that! You are one of them." Said the priest.

"No I am saying that because it was just the acting Praetor until you New Yevonites picked Barali's official replacement." Gippal said.

After hearing this, the priest just turned his back and walked away angrily. Paine was looking around for someone who knew more. After a while she saw Cid and ran up to him.

"Cid, there you are. Do you know anything about this?" Paine said as she walked up to Cid who was talking to some other Al Bhed.

"I just that it definitely wasn't one of us. We would never do anything to cause people to hate us again. Besides, even if we did want to do something like this we wouldn't do it in Bevelle. Geeze, I came here for Yuna's wedding and this happens. Just as long as it doesn't interfere with the wedding." Cid said.

Just then there was a lot of talking as they headed towards the temple. Standing at the entrance, the acting Praetor was being bandaged up for his wounds while his aides were busy hooking up a Sphere screen and was trying to get an image to play on the monitor. On it what seemed to be an Al Bhed male was walking up to a door with two guards on each side of it.

"_You there! There are no Al Bhed allowed in the temple." One of the guards outside the Praetor's room said._

This caused a lot of the New Yevonites to get really mad because it had proved their suspicions were correct. But then their yelling was cut short because of the man said nothing but pull out two daggers as the guards pulled out their guns, the man jumped forward and cut into the two men's necks, killing them. This caused Paine to get wide eyed for she had seen someone move like that before. After the men fell to the ground he pulled off the Al Bhed mask and revealing him to have long brown hair. His face was still not shown for he had walked into the room where more yelling could be heard. Then the sphere stopped showing images.

"This proves that it was no Al Bhed!" Barali said causing everyone to look at him.

"The Al Bhed are not known to not carry a gun. Am I not right?" Barali asked. After translating from Cid for those Al Bhed who didn't understand him, all the Al Bhed shook their heads.

"Barali is right. It was not an Al Bhed." The acting Praetor said. "It was someone who I need not mention. So let's just forget this whole thing and get ready for the wedding, shall we?" The Praetor said and then walked back into the temple as the door closed.

Paine walked up to Cid and whispered his ear.

"I have a good idea for who it was" Paine said to Cid

"You do? Who was it?" Cid asked.

"I'll tell you after the wedding." Paine said and then walked away to go talk with the other guests.

After a half hour of waiting the wedding had begun to start, but even as Yuna and her fiancée both took their turns walking down the isle, all Paine couldn't take her mind off what she had seen.

"Could it be? But I thought he died like everyone else. Then again maybe he didn't die." Those were the only thoughts that were going through her head. She quickly shook them out as the priest began to talk.

"Friends we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between High Summoner Yu-"That was all the priest could say before being cut off.

"No! I am not a summoner anymore." Yuna said as she looked at the priest straight in the eyes. "Someone once said that the age of summoners is over. So why do you keep calling me that title? From this moment on I am just Yuna. No title." Yuna finished and then the priest started up again.

"Ok, we are here to witness the marriage between Yuna and uh.....your name, young man is what?" The priest said as he looked over at the man next to Yuna.

"My name is Tidus." He said and then there was a lot of commotion from everyone watching.

Yuna just leaned over to Tidus and said,"Why didn't you tell me your name was Tidus?"

Tidus just shrugged,"No one ever asked."

The priest just continued with the usual routine and then when it got to the end and they kissed there was much rejoicing by everyone in attendance. At the party after the wedding Paine was sitting in a dark corner alone just drinking trying to piece together what's been happening to her. Just then Cid walked up to her and sat down at the same table with her.

"So tell me who you think that guy is?" Cid asked

"Does the name Sarin Ruba ring a bell?" Paine said as she looked him straight in the eyes.

With the mention of the name Cid got wide eyed and looked at Paine. "How is it that you know that name?"

"He was someone who tried out for the Crimson Squad along with Nooj, Gippal, Barali, and me. I don't know how, but he survived and now he is here. But why he tried to kill the acting Praetor that I haven't figured out." Paine said quietly

"That guys name is Kendrick. He is the one that killed my parents." Said a figure covered in a dark brown cloak as he sat down. "Glad to see you again Paine." He said as he took off the hood to reveal a brown haired man about Paine's age, wearing a pair of goggles over his eyes, and who has a scar between his right eye and nose. His hair is cut short in the back except for the two horn like parts in the front laying against his head. Cid then got up and left.

Paine just sat there wide eyed for a while and then said something. "How'd you....."

Sarin knew where she was going at so he butted in. "After I had killed that fiend I was real weak. I was near death so I took a healing potion I had on me and then passed out. They must have thought I was dead cause they left me alone, which was a good thing cause when I woke up the next day, I was about to be buried." Sarin took a drink and then looked around.

"What is it?" Paine asked.

"I'm just looking around for the others. But that's not important. How's the sphere hunting business treating you?" Sarin said as he looked over to Paine

"How'd you know that I'm a sphere hunter now?" Paine asked with a questioned look on her face.

"I've been following you around Paine. Usually been one step behind, others I've been ahead of you, while other times I have just been at the same place as you, Yuna and Rikku. But really what tipped me off that you were a sphere hunter was the concert in the Thunder Plains. I got aboard the Celsius while they were picking everyone up. Big mistake that was." Sarin said as he took another drink.

"Why was that a mistake?" Paine asked

"Well Brother saw me and immediately began to ask questions I had to pay him half my Gil just to shut up him up so that he wouldn't mention to you about me. I couldn't allow that." Sarin said as he continued to look around.

"Why would that have been a problem? I have been having bad dreams about that day, on the day of the exam!" Paine began to get angry.

"I am sorry but I was hunting Kendrick all this time and I couldn't show my self to you. I didn't know if he would hunt you down, I couldn't let that happen to you." Sarin said as he looked at her which apparently made her calm down a little. Then it just hit her.

"Wait if you have been following me then the guy in the Moomba suit was?" Paine asked

"Yep, you surprised me when you showed up there. But I'm glad you did." Sarin was about to give Paine a small kiss on the cheek when out of now where a female voice blurted out from behind Sarin.

"Who's your new boyfriend Paine?!" Rikku asked.

Sarin just laughed and then replied, "So the little princess hasn't changed much. You're still as hyper as the day I left from Home." This just caused Rikku to get real quiet and then look at Sarin trying to figure out who he is.

"It's me Sarin. Remember Ruba's little boy." Sarin said as Rikku finally remembered him.

"Wait, Sarin isn't that the guy that you said died Paine?" Rikku asked as she looked over to Paine.

"I thought he did too." Paine said as Sarin began to get up. "Where are you going?"

"I am just going out side for a while; large groups tend to make me feel uncomfortable." Sarin said as he left.

-------------------------------------------End Chapter--------------------------------------------------

God I hope this chapter is better. This is the official introduction of Sarin Ruba and Kendrick the man that killed Sarin's parents. Please review.


	5. Ch5

Author's Note- Ok, this is Chapter 5. Two more and I will also be posting chapter 8 of Anime Invasion. So if any of you readers are fans of that fic you don't have long to wait….or you do. Depending on how I get to posting the chapters to this fic. Anyway, glad to hear that you people are liking this.

Disclaimer- Don't own anything besides Sarin Ruba, Avi, and some other things that haven't appeared yet.

A/N- Text with the around it means that it's not in English.

Sarin walked around the streets of Bevelle He had put his hood over his head again because some people were staring at him because it's not normal for anyone to wear black goggles at night, well that and he was Half-Al Bhed and people could tell because only the Al Bhed wore goggles like the pair he had.

"So Sarin, you finally decided to show your self to Paine." He said to himself.

Sarin had unconsciously walked up to the large lobster like airship. When he walked up to it he saw a familiar person standing there looking up at it.

"Oh it's you Brother. I thought you would have been at the party like everyone else." Sarin said to the man looking up at the Airship.

"I was but I decided to leave and say hello to my ship. And I am glad I did. Because I know it was you that attacked that man." Brother said.

Well he caused my parents death. I have to kill him! Sarin said as he looked up at the Celsius.

Well you have fun with your hunt but if you want to find him quicker it would be better for you to join the Gullwings. It helped Yuna….much to my dismay. Brother said and when he finished he dropped his head to the ground.

Um…Bro, Yuna is your cousin. But you're probably right. It would help, and I could keep an eye on Paine and make sure nothing happens to her. Sarin said as he walked into the Celsius.

Paine got up from her seat and started to head for the door before she got interrupted.

"Hey Paine! Is what Rikku said true?" Gippal said

Paine just put her head in her hand. "Remind me to hurt her latter. Yes it's true. Sarin is alive."

"Whoa! How did he survive?" Gippal asked

"Get the other two and get me some drinks. And I will tell you." Paine said as she went to a table and sat down.

As soon as the drinks and the others got to where she was sitting, she had told them everything that had happened from the moment they had gotten there to now.

"Whoa. I had thought that we were the only survivors. But that kid lived!" Nooj said.

"No kid can kill like that. Remember that sphere?" Gippal added.

"So what are you planning on doing? Ask him to join us?" Barali said.

"Why not ask him to join us? He could help out a lot around the ship and with the missions!" Paine said with great enthusiasm.

"What do you mean by that Paine?" Nooj questioned.

"Well Captain, since you only have one working arm and leg. You have slowed us down at some times….no offence sir."

"None taken" Nooj said

"Thanks. Anyway, Avi can't join missions because of the cough little incident when she first joined us. So that leaves just Gippal, Barali, and me. With Sarin with us we can have always have at least three people with us for any given mission." Pain said and then finished off her drinks and got up and went off to talk with other people for the remainder of the party.

A man clad in dark walks up to a throne like seat and sits down. As soon as he sits down a smaller figure appears clad in dark almost purplish color robe. He kneels in front of the man and starts to talk.

"_Master, preparations are almost complete for your ascension." _The smaller figure says while not looking at him.

"_Very good. Tell me, how are my pets doing? Are they completed?"_ The dark man said.

"_Soon Master. We are finishing the last touches of the first batch. But we are having some trouble of forcing the human pyreflies into the fiend bodies. Some get absorbed but no transformations occur. While the ones that do absorb the pyreflies and transform.....they have their former lives memories and are fighting the unsent that are loyal to you."_ The small figure said.

"_What of the General I had requested."_ The dark man said.

"_The first one went out of control so we had to release his physical form, but the other one put up some of a fight but after we took his sword he was taken with little effort. As soon as we pick out the fiend he will be ready."_ Said the smaller figure

"_Very good. As soon as you have perfected the transformation of first one, I want you to send it towards the child of the Farplane."_ The dark figure said.

The smaller figure got up, saluted the man in the thrown and then disappeared in a burst of pyreflies.

"_Soon I shall take over this world and punish all the traitors. _insert evil psycho laugh" The dark man turned around.

A/N: Ok that's the chapter I am putting up. Why? BECAUSE I AM BORED OUT OF MY MIND AND HAVE A LAB FOR MY COMPUTER GAME CLASS TOMMOROW TO GO TO!!!!!!!!!! ; Sorry about that. If you think you know who some of those people are just keep it to your self. Anyway please read and review. Also read "Anime Invasion and review for that as well.


End file.
